Naruto Zero Fury
by Storylover213
Summary: Adopted from Mystic 6 tailed Naruto summary is inside Naruto MiniHarem. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! No longer have time or the muse to keep going. PM me if you wish to Adopt the fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if the Kyuubi was actually the Liger Zero? What if Naruto had the Berserk Fury inside him too? What if Kushina had abused and abandoned Naruto? What if the elemental countries were actually built over the old Zoid battlegrounds? Zoids X Naruto crossover Adopted from ****Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Zoids but ****Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**** does own the Liger Zero's and Berserk Fury's human forms**

**Pairing: Naruto X X Hinata X Tayuya **

**Chapter One: Rise of Naruto Zero Fury!**

Naruto couldn't believe what the pervy sage just did...he treated him to some ramen then they bump into Sakura...only for her to punch his lights out again! Then Jiraiya pushes him off a cliff!

Naruto tried to grip using chakra, but couldn't!

Naruto thought, _"T...This is it! I'm going to die! Die!"_

Then Naruto suddenly discovered he was in a sewer of some kind. Then he heard roars up ahead.

Naruto walked down the corridor, "This feeling it's the red chakra again."

The blond then saw a massive creature...it looked like a tyrannosaurus but it had armor! The armor was the color of the Hyuuga clan eyes. Its eyes were crimson red.

On its back was a strange thing with strange claws sheathed on it.

Then Naruto saw another creature in the cage it was white and armored as well. It's eyes were orange-red and it had the traits of a lion and tiger.

The dinosaur noticed Naruto and spoke, _"Ah our manager is here Liger."_

The feline spoke, "Welcome Naruto to your mind."

Naruto asked, "How do you know my name?"

The Liger explained, _"What you see is my true form...when I was sealed in you I was in this form."_ The metallic creature glowed and then became a giant red fox with nine-tails.

Naruto was shocked, "You're the Kyuubi?"

The fox then disappeared replaced by the white creature once again.

Naruto was stunned.

Liger Zero then told Naruto about his past and Berserker joined in right up to their final battle.

Naruto's head was spinning from this information...metallic beings? Advanced technologies? These two were legendary Zoids called Ultimate Xs? The elemental countries were built over their old battlefields?

The boy spoke, "You two are...SO COOL!" The boy was overexcited.

Berserker chuckled, _"You currently are excitable kid."_

Liger then spoke,_ "Naruto we have a deal for you...you become the new us..we give your our capabilities and armor."_

Naruto was shocked, "Y...You'd do that for me?"

Liger nodded, _"Of course you deserve it after what my presence has caused you." _The feline then pointed with one claw at a place in the corner.

The corner then lit up to reveal three armors. One was blue, the other was orange, and the third was green.

Naruto saw them and ran up to them, "These are so cool! They yours?"

Liger Zero nodded, _"That's right those are my other transformations." _The white feline went on, _"The blue one...you know this might be better if we were in human form."_

The Berserk Fury nodded, _"Yeah." _The two then glowed again and soon two young men about Iruka's age were seen.

The Liger looked absolute handsome he had long white hair and red eyes...his ears were still metallic though. He wore a white jacket.

Berserker was equally handsome with long lavender hair and red eyes he had normal human looking ears even though in his Zoid form he didn't have any visible ears. He wore an outfit similar to what his old pilot wore.

Liger then cleared his throat before saying, "Now Naruto as I was saying the blue armor is used for ultra high speed battles It's known as the Jager Unit." He then pointed to the orange one, "The orange armor is used for close combat battles it's known as the Schneider Unit."

He then scowled as he pointed to the last one, "The ugly green armor is used for long range fights it's known as the **Panzer** Unit."

Naruto noticed the venom in his voice about the green armor, "I take it you don't like it?"

Liger growled, "I hate it! It was so heavy it nearly got my partner Bit Cloud and I killed several times! Each time I was equipped with it...it was too freaking heavy for me to maneuver around in! There was the battle with that stupid Elephander, then the Backdraft Group, then Berserker here. "

Berserker looked ashamed, "The first time Liger and I met in battle I beat him and four others without my armor equipped...the purple armor you saw on me in Zoid form... my partner who was a child not much older than you...I think, almost made me use my charged particle gun on him but I stopped because a woman who cared for Vega told us to come home. Then in our second and final battle...When Liger shot me with those Cannons, Vega that's the name of my previous partner had me use my shield and block it then he shot me forward and made me head butt Liger...after that I began to charge up my triple Charged Particle Cannon."

He rubbed his jaw; "I still have the pain in my jaw."

Liger nodded, "Yeah and my head still feels the phantom pain."

Naruto was confused, "Charged Particle Cannon?"

Berserker opened his mouth and a yellow ball of energy began gathering, then a purple blast of energy shot from his mouth and destroyed the walls.

Naruto was shocked, "Whoa!"

Fury explained, "My weapon was feared as one of the most deadly and dangerous weapons a Zoid could ever have. The Buster Claws I wield even conceal extra cannons...which allows me to charge up two other blasts for a total of three."

Naruto then yelled, "I'm about to fall to my doom!"

Liger was shocked, "What?"

Naruto explained about his current predicament.

Berserker was as angry as his name, "Liger I'll save him!" He then took over...

(Near the stadium)

A woman with long red hair and gray eyes was walking toward the stadium, _"I am the stupidest bitch in all the elemental countries! I tortured and abused the very child I wanted to have for so long! All because of what his father did to him!" _She wore an ANBU captain's outfit.

Kushina Uzumaki was coming to apologize and hopefully have a chance to be the mother she should've been from the start...also to watch him compete...

The matriarch still remembered what she did to her son blinded by grief of losing his father...she allowed it to control her actions and on multiple occasions she nearly killed her own child. Memories flashed through her mind she had allowed her son to live with her for the first 6 years of his life but she didn't exactly raise him with care.

Kushina ignored him and would only feed him the scraps from her own meals and sometimes she wouldn't even let him eat. Naruto wasn't even allowed to be his own room or out in the halls she made him stay in a closet. She even made him clean the rooms and struck him when he didn't do it right...and when he wanted to come in top be safe from mobs she wouldn't allow it until after they had beaten him.

Then when he was 6 the final year he finally snapped and ran off taking what he had with him. Also she had noticed his hands glowing golden1a

Naruto's been living alone the last 7 years. It was only a few weeks after he left that Kushina woke up to the horror: She had basically neglected and abused her own son and lost him the only part of Minato she had left.

Kushina is about to discover just how different Naruto is...

(Outside)

Naruto's eyes turned crimson red his blonde hair turned lavender...then Berserker's claws burst from his back. He then opened one of his claws and fired a cannon blast at the ground halting his fall1b

Naruto landed on his feet and created a slight quake...due to his feet becoming like Berserker's he even had the tail. They were exactly the same color scheme and appearance except Naruto's claws were pointy like a Genosaurer's.

Naruto threw back his head and roared...Naruto then turned his red gaze on Jiraiya who had gone down to check on him.

Jiraiya asked, "Hey kid you okay?"

Naruto unleashed another roar and fired another blast from his Buster Claws...

Jiraiya paled, "Oh crap he's pissed!" Jiraiya barely avoided the blast, which destroyed the cliff with one shot.

Jiraiya then summoned a toad, jumped on it, and ran off...

Naruto roared again and then his thrusters opened and activated, they glowed blue as he took off at super high speed...

Jiraiya turned to see Naruto barreling toward him! The Sannin screamed and made the toad run faster...but Naruto was much faster...Naruto actually caught up and used his claws to permanently mar Jiraiya...Jiraiya's screams of agony could be heard all around the village...

Then the blond Zoid ninja then took off...

(Skipping to Finals)

Everyone had gathered for the finals but a certain Orange wearing blond was absent! They were all worried.

Neji just had a smug look on his face, "Tch. I knew it he was afraid to show...it is fate to lose to me after all."

Up in the stands Sakura spoke, "Not only is Sasuke-kun not here yet neither is Naruto!" She prayed nothing bad happened to either of them.

Hinata was worried about her crush, "Naruto-kun where are you?"

Then suddenly one of the ninja above spotted a strange machine flying into the stadium...It was huge! They never saw anything like it! It was shaped like a whale!2

Then the whale-shaped machine opened a panel on its underside and dropped something a platform. They saw Naruto standing on the platform..

The blond looked different though...He was much taller! His hair had streaks of lavender and white in it and his blue eyes were slitted and an orange-red color. his nails were claws. Naruto then let out a feral strange growl. His outfit looked strange too it was a white and lavender long jacket with black pants and black shirt... It had two creatures that looked strange on it...One was a mix of a lion and tiger the other resembled one of the extinct dinosaurs. They wore strange armor on them. The feline's was white...the dinosaur's was lavender. They both had red eyes...

Naruto looked more muscular than earlier too causing Hinata to faint from a nosebleed and even Sakura and Ino were eyeing him...

Then he leapt down from the platform.

Everyone freaked out especially Sakura, Sarutobi, and Hinata.

But to their shock he landed and shook the ground...Like he weighed several tons!

Naruto then let out a loud roar3 He continued his roaring for the next few minutes like he's gone berserker.

Sarutobi was gaping at the boy's change, "What happened to him?"

Neji spoke, "So you've shown up after all. A pity I can't wait to make you face reality."

Naruto just stopped roaring and then gave Neji a glare. He then finally spoke but his voice sounded feral, "Shut up."

Neji glared and activated his Byakugan, "I will show you it's hopeless to fight destiny."

Naruto smirked revealing sharp fangs, "Let's see ya try!"

Genma Shiranui then spoke, "Alright the first match of the Chuunin Exams...Uzumaki-"

Naruto held out one hand and fired a Charged Particle blast at the examiner.

Sarutobi and the others were floored and frightened by his change...

The Jonin dodged it and the blast destroyed a portion of the walls.

Naruto spoke coldly, "Do not associate me with that _bitch_! I am from now on to be known as Naruto Zero Fury."

Genma said, "Okay my mistake, Naruto Zero Fury Vs Neji Hyuuga...BEGIN!"

(Stands)

Hiashi Hyuuga sat there with his daughter Hanabi...He spoke, "Watch closely Hanabi no one else has inherited such pure Hyuuga blood like Neji has." He glanced at the blond, _" the way he looks suggests he's learned quite a few new tricks."_

Hanabi nodded, "Yes father."

Naruto and Neji just stood there facing each other...Naruto then smirked, "I guess I'll make the first move." He then roared and charged at Neji...one clawed hand raised.

Everyone who remembered the Hyuuga style techniques face faulted at the stupid move.

Neji smirked, "Fool." He then aimed a Gentle Fist strike at Naruto but to his shock he missed!

Naruto sidestepped and slashed with his claws giving Neji a gash on his arm.

Neji groaned, "Ugh!"

(The stands)

Tenten couldn't believe her eyes...she had originally brushed off the boy due to his attitude he was nice but because the Uchiha and the pink haired girl were this years top ninja she assumed he was the worst one. It was too bad she did think he was cute but she looked for strong men. But seeing this she realized the people might have underestimated him...big time.

Neji then spoke, "How?"

Naruto smirked, "I can read and predict your moves Neji Hyuuga."

Neji yelled, "No! You're lying! You don't have the Sharingan!"

Naruto sneered at the mention of that accursed bloodline, "I don't need it." He then tapped his head, "Because I have a photographic memory."

Neji growled, "don't get cocky." He then rushed at Naruto with his hand raised to strike but the blond avoided each and every one.

Neji and the other were floored by how fast he was...

Naruto then spoke, "What's wrong Neji? Can't keep up?" The blond smirked his fangs gleaming, "Awwwww...then this battle will be over quickly."

Next time Naruto's full assault the Hyuuga defense is crushed!

1a: Naruto was preparing the Strike Laser Claw unconsciously.

1b: Think of the blast the Berserk Fury used to slice off the Shadow fox's limbs.

2: Naruto found an old Whale King and used some of his power to fix it up.

3: Naruto's roars are Berserk Fury's and Liger Zero's roars combined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Zoids or Naruto. **

**Chapter Two: Crushing the Hyuuga's Defense, And Return of the Backdraft!**

Neji was shocked, "What? You think you can win?" The Hyuuga prodigy was shocked.

Naruto spoke, "I don't think...I know." He then charged forward again, "Get ready Neji!" His claws began to glow golden they turned metallic. His whiskers began to glow as well. His eyes took on the same gold glow.

Neji paled as he saw the amount of power, "Uh-oh." He then spun around a blue sphere surrounded him.

Naruto's claws were now shining a bright yellow and Naruto leapt into the air. He then fell toward Neji with one claw reared back.

Naruto roared, "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" He slashed and his claw met the sphere in a flash of gold and blue.

An explosion rocked the stadium.

Everyone covered his or her eyes...when the light cleared...

It showed Naruto with one arm out, claws now back to normal, the golden glow gone.

Neji was still standing...but then blood spurted from him.

Neji fell to the ground, "Ugh!" But he refused to lose. So Neji drew some kunai. As much as it embarrasses him as a Hyuuga, he attached some paper bombs.

Neji yelled, "I won't lose!" He threw them and Naruto just stood there and took the explosion head on!

(Stands)

Hinata cried out, "N-Naruto-kun!"

Sakura looked really worried, "Naruto!"

Tenten was shocked by Neji's attack.

Several civilians were shocked too and they usually hated him.

A certain red-haired woman's eyes widened in horror, Kushina then cried out, "My baby!"

Hiashi looked away in shame and guilt, "I'm sorry...old friend."

Neji smirked, "Hmph all done."

But then they all heard a humming and then the smoke cleared away to reveal Naruto! But he had two strange metal blades sticking out of his back attached to two extra arms, and they were emitting a pinkish glow...the blades were spinning and were open. His feet had become metal dinosaur feet and he had even had a tail. Red knobs decorated the tail and a couple, were on his feet...the armor on his feet and tail was lavender and black...

Naruto walked toward Neji still with the glow, "Not bad Neji but not good enough to break through my E-Shield." the glow then stopped...as the strange blades stopped spinning, closed up, and the arms retracted to the back...

Naruto grinned, "Sorry Neji!" He leapt into the air and he suddenly shot forward a blue fire coming from the jets on his back and feet propelling him forward.

Neji tried to dodge but he just wasn't fast enough as Naruto head butted him. Neji groaned and fell to the ground hurt.

Naruto spoke, "It's over Neji prepare yourself!"

Naruto then roared then kept his mouth open a strange metal barrel suddenly was seen in his mouth...the two arms opened wide and then the blades glowed yellow and opened like a fan, and energy charged through them to the hidden cannons in the middle...the armor on Naruto's tail opened up, from his feet, anchors came down to keep him from getting damaged by his blasts' recoil...Naruto began charging a yellow blast...no three yellow blasts.

The blasts grew bigger...

Naruto then fired a Triple Charged Particle Blast at Neji... three purple beams fired at Neji...

The Hyuuga prodigy paled and spun around, "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" A huge sphere rose up to defend him but...it was no match for the charged particle blast...Everyone who knew of the Ultimate Hyuuga defense was shocked as the blast destroyed the sphere and created an explosion of immense proportions...

Neji soon stood there his shirt ripped and skin burned from the attack...blood dripped down his now useless left arm...

Naruto then closed up his blades and retracted them and his metal parts.

Naruto smiled ferally, "So Neji...did you enjoy my Triple Charged Particle Cannon?"

Neji groaned, _"His blasts were powerful enough to break through my Rotation...and his energy whatever it is he doesn't use Chakra anymore."_

Naruto then asked, "So do you want to surrender or should we continue?"

Neji spoke, "No...No I can't lose it isn't my destiny too."

Naruto looked annoyed, "What is with you and spouting this destiny crap," His eyes narrowed, "Does it have anything to do with how you nearly killed Hinata-Chan in the preliminaries?" Up in the Stands Hinata fainted when Naruto spoke her name with such affection.

Neji spoke weakly but coldly, "That is none of your business."

Naruto growled, "When you tried to kill someone precious to me it becomes my business!" Thanks to his new Organoid system... Naruto is much smarter and more alert of things around him...his Organoid System is actually merged with his heart. Naruto is the first Human type Zoid with the traits of a Tyrannosaurus and Liger Type.

Naruto knew Hinata loved him and the truth was: he loved her back but due to the village's hatred of him he had to act ignorant so Hinata wouldn't become a target...

But now he's more than capable of destroying the entire village with a single blast.

Neji spoke, "So you wish to hear about the Hyuuga's clan fate of hatred? Okay then" Neji then told Naruto about his life...he even removed his Leaf Headband and showed him the branch seal.

Naruto then spoke, "I see so the loss of your father changed you. But still that doesn't give you the right to take it out on Hinata! Do you ever stop to think she might be suffering as much as you?"

Neji then sneered and spoke, "What would you know? You don't know what it's like to be marked with a seal you can't escape!"

Naruto grew quiet at that...a few certain individuals in the audience flinched at Neji's words.

Naruto spoke, "Tell me Neji...Do people despise you because of your mark? Do they attempt to kill you each and every day of your life?" Of course now Naruto can use the villagers as target practice...

Soon Naruto was releasing unbelievable KI...Naruto roared, "TELL ME NEJI! DID THE WOMAN WHO BIRTHED YOU ABUSE AND NEGELCT YOU?"

Everyone was shaking from the ferocious roar it sounded like more like the roar of a big cat and dinosaur combined than a person yelling...Kushina was crying and muttering curses at her self...

Neji was shocked, "Y...You're lying! No one suffers like that."

Naruto growled, "I did!"

Hiashi bowed his head in shame, _"Oh Hizashi...I'm sorry brother but your son had fallen onto the wrong path."_ Despite how people viewed him the Hyuuga head actually cared deeply for his family...It was the Hyuuga council pushing him to be harsh on Hinata now they were trying to corrupt Hanabi too.

Neji was more shocked.

Naruto asked, "Neji shall I show you what I've become?" Neji and the others looked on as Naruto then let out another roar, which grew louder and more metallic. A golden light surrounded him. He began to change shape as a tail grew out. He began to grow bigger...soon forced on all fours. The light faded revealing a completely transformed Naruto.

Naruto was about 30 feet tall and was a giant metallic creature...he had lavender armor on his ankles, shoulders, shins, chest, Head, and tail tip, the inner natural metal was black...his eyes were rectangle shaped and a crimson-red color...he had fin-like guards on his head, cheeks and under his chin forming a mane of some kind but he also had on his head two small pointy protrusions that looked they could do some damage if he head butted something...he was on all fours...he had golden claws on his front legs and silver claws on his back... a thin black cat tail was seen and it had a gun on the tip...he had red knobs on his ankle, knee, and shoulder joints...there were positions on his legs allowing for movement...the same spinning arm-amounted blades called Buster Claws he had shown earlier were attached to a jet-like box on his back...his teeth were silver metallic fangs...he also had a twin barrel cannon below attached to his belly...

Everyone was stunned while staring at the creature...was that Naruto? That metal giant beast!

Naruto then stretched and shook his body like a cat before throwing back his head and roaring loudly...Then he gazed down at Neji and advanced toward him his giant metal claws created tremors in the grounds...

Neji paled as his now massive opponent came toward him...In the audience everyone was just frozen in shock especially those who thought the Kyuubi had attacked them...wasn't the Kyuubi a massive fox not a giant metal cat?

But then shots came into the area and Neji tried to use his rotation but was too weakened from his battle with Naruto earlier so only managed a small sphere...

But Naruto used one massive paw to defend Neji from the shots...Naruto growled as he faced the ones who fired the shots...soon the ground rumbled as something was moving through toward the massive metal creature...three things of dirt were seen and three metal spikes were poking out of the dirt...and moving fast.

Sarutobi spoke, "What is that?"

A voice spoke, "Warsharks."

Sarutobi nearly jumped as a man wearing a strange outfit came up...he explained, "They are very frightening Zoids with the ability to tunnel underground or go into the ocean. They're sneaky and attack from underground until they're forced out or they decide to come out."

Sarutobi and the others were confused...

The man smirked, "I see you need some explanations on what I'm talking about." He then began his story on the Zoids and what they were. Sarutobi and the audience listening in...

Back on the arena battle field soon three Zoids burst from the ground hissing, they looked like metal sharks with four leg-like fins the heads were gray with some light purple armor among their bodies, like Naruto they had red knobs but theirs was on their heads and there were only two on them. There were strange looking guns attached to their heads, They had torpedoes attached to their backs as well as a missile launcher...then the missile launchers opened up and fired...aiming at Naruto. 18 missiles at once came at the Ultimate X fusion Zoid...

But Naruto just roared and used his boosters to leap into the air dodging...But the Warsharks weren't finished...they opened their mouths and guns appeared and opened fire...blue energy shots...

Naruto landed and roared again... the shots struck him and everyone freaked but when the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto not even fazed by the attack...

Naruto opened his Buster Claws and fired right back managing to disable all three sharks with a single shot...

Naruto then released a roar of triumph...But then he sensed something coming and turned his head toward one of the arena walls...Naruto then crouched down..

Sarutobi was stunned, "so Naruto's become...one of these...Zoids?"

The man nodded, "Yes and he's no ordinary Zoid either he's a legendary one called an Ultimate X." He then begged, "Please don't ask me to explain there's no time for that."

Sarutobi nodded...little did they know a certain red-haired woman had snuck in and was listening to their words...

Kushina's head was spinning from this information...giant metal beings with weapons and abilities far beyond what any ninja weapon or jutsu could do. Her son had become one of them a metallic being.

Kushina gazed down at the giant metal creature that was her son. She then remembered when he had finally snapped at her at 6 years old...his hand had become clawed but they were metal instead of normal claws and looked more feline-like than canine-like...they were also glowing...

She even remembered the frightening image that appeared above him...she expected to see the Kyuubi but it was something much worse...two creatures both metal like Naruto's current form was...one looked reptile like while the other looked similar to her son's current form except with white armor...and the person that appeared was none other than her deceased husband Minato Namikaze...even as an image Minato was frightening.

Then the arena wall exploded as another metal cat-like creature made it's appearance...it looked similar to Naruto except with black armor and green eyes...it had two laser blades on it's back and a booster...

The black zoid roared a challenge to Naruto who roared back...

Then a black capsule landed...in the arena...

The front then opened to reveal a black robot...

The robot then spoke, "THIS BATTLE WILL BE JUDGED BY THE BACKDRAFT GROUP! BATTLEFIELD SET UP! THE LIGER ZERO X VS THE LIGER ZERO FURY! BATTLE MODE 0999! READY..." he raised his arms, "FIGHT!" he crossed them and a gong sounded.

The audience was silent...Genma had used body flicker to get out of the way of the dark judge capsule...he luckily took Neji with him...

Soon the arena was filled with the roars of Naruto and the other Liger...

The Dark Liger then charged forward...Naruto charged as well...

Next time: Backdraft invasion, Battle of the Liger


End file.
